Kunark Ascending Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline. *For the Missions please see Sovereign of Rile Mission System. Notes *You need to be at least a level 100 Adventurer. *You need to be at least a level 2 Artisan for Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon. *You don't need to do the Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline to start this signature quest line **''Completing the ToT signature line is only required for the triumph achievement which gives a best in slot offhand.'' *You need to be able to speak Draconic for Kunark Ascending: History in Stone. *You need to be able to speak Sathirian for Kunark Ascending: History in Stone. *You need to be able to speak Goblish for some quests. *You have to finish the collection: Examples of Cae'Dal Script in Obulus Frontier for the quests after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone **''Note:The collection members have random spawns as "!" and are NO-TRADE'' *You need to have completed the Greenmist HQ Timeline for Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon **''Note: You don't need to bring the Greenmist along for the quest'' *there is a puzzle for Amenophas Livingspirit (Mount) Notes for Alts Once you complete this Timeline with one character, it's possible for your other characters to purchase The Essential Kunark Guide for from Sarya Val'Sara in Nye'Caelona at after your faction with Nye'Caelona is -20,000 or better. If you have completed many quests and are still a bit shy of that, you may be missing Changing of the Tides. This Bauble gives alts: *Grants access to train with all Ascension Masters *Grants the ability to utilize Dalnir's work chest key - which means you don't need to do Greenmist HQ Timeline to do the questline **''Note: to use the Greenmist proc from the weapon you get from the Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon, you still have to finish the Greenmist HQ Timeline'' :Grants understanding of the following languages: *Di'Zokian *Draconic *Sathirian *Froak **''Note: it doesn't grant Goblish!'' What the bauble does not do: *It does not exempt the alt from doing the Signature and Crafting quest in order to allow entry and use of facilities in any of: the Crusader's Cave, Nye'Caelona, or Twark. *It does not grant access to the Geomancer Ascension master - there are aggressive NPCs sited right next to this ascension master, and they do not path away. Although in theory they are available, they are not really available unless you progress somewhat in the Signature quest and the NPCs are no longer KOS. *It does not allow the use of the Banker, etc in the Crusader's cave. The only way to do so is to progress far enough along the Crafting questline to receive a disguise that sets factions correctly. (Even completing the Signature quest doesn't grant that much faction.) **''Note: There are NO QUESTS, and therefore No Way To Gain Faction with any Kunark Ascending beings without finishing the access quest and/or the Tradeskill line. Be aware that this timeline gives you faction with Nye'Caelona and the Crusaders of Greenmist, and the Tradeskill side gives faction with Twark and Nye'Caelona. If you don't do the Tradeskill line, you won't get faction with the Bloody Tooth Goblins and their faction merchant, nor be able to use the Banker and other merchants in the Crusader's Cave (with disguise).'' Signature Questline #Kunark Ascending: Beyond the Veil - Through mail from Queen Alwenielle. #*''Rewards with Obulus Frontier Access for the whole account'' #Kunark Ascending: Opportunity 'Noks - from Trooper Sotek. #Kunark Ascending: Ghost Whisperer - from . #Drake Disposal Duty - from #Kunark Ascending: Forgotten Lands - from Hierophant Prime Jarakkas. #Kunark Ascending: History in Stone #*''Make sure to finish the Greenmist HQ Timeline before doing A Chosen Weapon to be able to loot the chest.'' #Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon #*''The following quests are needed to gain ' trust.'' #**Growth in an Arid Land - from . #**Idol Destruction - from . #**Wings in Danger - from . #**Damage the Trust #Kunark Ascending: Seeking Reassurance #Kunark Ascending: Reading Assignment #Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination #*''The following numbered quests will reward the pieces needed to create the Medallion for this quest. The unnumbered quests above the numbered are their prerequisites'' #**Flame Licked - from . #**Littered Along the Pass #**Trader Amongst Us ##Artifacts of Life - from . ##*Lightning Bug Hunt - from . ##*Parchment Preservation ##Case of the Missing Headpiece - from . ##*A Vicious Tongue - from . ##*Bridge To Success - from . ##*Get A 'Shroom - from only during the norrathian night (8pm-6am). ##*Sluggin' It Out ##*Hide and Wreek ##*Dying to Have You ##Ghosts and Gooblins - from . #Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Realized - rewards with a flying mount, Nye'Caelona to Thalumbra Travel Unlock and unlocks the Ascension Trainers NPC Quests that are not part of the SQ Timeline #Giant Impressment Effort - after #Giant Spiritual Awakening #Remains to be Seen - after Trader Amongst Us and Giant Spiritual Awakening #Suit Up - after Giant Spiritual Awakening # Feast for a Gift - after Artifacts of Life # Delivered from Madness - ''after Feast for a Gift # Shattered Lives - after Delivered from Madness # You Can Kill Count on Me - after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone # Leader-Go-Seek # Changing of the Tides # You Can Still Kill Count on Me - repeatable # Arid Roots - after You Can Kill Count on Me and at least -9,700 Faction with Nye'Caelona needed # Insecticidal Mission # Insecticidal Mission Impossible - repeatable Kerss Rekssok in #Eye in the Mist #A Mist Call Examined Item: # Toes, Teeth, and Death - bloody banner in Twark Public Quests * Long Live the Emperor! (Obulus Frontier) * Battlement Bound (Jarsath Wastes) * Ill Omen (Kylong Plains) * Shade of the First Brood (Fens of Nathsar) Timed Key Quests * A Goblin Nightmare * Geobotany +2000 faction with Nye'Caelona * Little Whiskersnapper * Memories of The Frillik Tide * Obulus Opus * Vengeance is Mine +2000 faction with Nye'Caelona Category:Signature Quest Timelines